Un mal pour un bien
by Uki96
Summary: 'Speirs n'était pas et ne serait jamais un homme à faire des hypothèses foireuses ou des plans sur une comète inexistante. Il n'aimait pas prendre de détours. Ses relations étaient du même acabit. Il n'aimait pas rester dans le doute, ou laisser planer des questions sans réponse.'


Les vacances sont là, étrangement moi aussi, ne vous habituez pas. J'ai des projets, pas beaucoup de motivation, mais ils sont là. J'ai deux trois trucs de prévus… qui pour les écrire à ma place en suivant mes ordres ? XD

 **Rating :** T  
 **Disclaimer :** Speirs et Lipton sont morts, dommage, ils auraient pu nous dire beaucoup sur leurs amourettes à Rachamps  
 **Beta :** J'allais quand même pas dire à Spleen que j'ai écrit sur BoB au lieu du fandom que je lui avais dis à la base non ?

ENJOY !

* * *

Tout aurait pu se finir ce soir-là. Speirs n'était pas d'humeur à faire la fête. Même si l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Roe était quelque chose de prévu depuis longtemps, il avait appris le matin même que sa femme le quittait, prenant avec elle son fils unique.

C'était un peu horrible à dire, mais Speirs n'en avait cure. En soi, ce n'était qu'un simple contrat sur papier. L'ayant engrossée à peine à la sortie du lycée, il lui avait paru clair à l'époque que ce n'était qu'un mariage de commodités, une obligation non dite d'un pacte jamais évoqué.

Seulement, ce qui l'énervait prodigieusement, c'était qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de le lui dire en face. Il avait dû rentrer de son boulot de flic le soir, pour découvrir une maisonnée vide. Vide de personnes, du moins. Cette lâche lui avait au moins fait grâce des meubles. Encore heureux, c'était, pour la moitié, les siens.

Son fils. Il aurait pu se sentir un peu plus concerné par la question mais il n'avait pas, et n'aurait jamais, la fibre paternelle. Il préférait de loin les chiens. Plus fidèles, plus affectueux, moins coûteux et un contrat qui arrive à terme plus rapidement qu'un gosse.

Speirs n'était pas du tout le genre d'homme à s'épancher sur ses sentiments, ou à gueuler à tort et à travers que son ex-femme n'était qu'une pétasse mal-baisée, même si la dernière partie était vraie. Speirs ne l'avait plus jamais touchée depuis la fois où il l'avait mise en cloque. Un polichinelle dans le tiroir lui avait suffi, merci bien. Et il ne faisait pas confiance aux femmes pour leur confier son intimité sans au moins vérifier qu'elles avaient un peu de mordant. Son ex était plate. Elle ne méritait pas qu'il s'intéresse à elle. Et pourtant, il l'avait chéri. A sa manière, certes, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien.

Non vraiment, ce n'était rien de plus qu'une autre étape dans sa vie de solitaire affirmé. Ce soir, Renée Lemaire l'avait forcé à venir, pour le bien de son ami d'enfance, le jeune médecin Eugene Roe.

Comment Roe et Speirs en était venu à devenir les plus proches amis du monde, personne ne pouvait le dire, ni même comprendre. Les concernés eux-mêmes ne savaient plus ce qui avait commencé une telle amitié. Roe plaisantait souvent qu'ils n'aimaient pas parler, et qu'en fait, ils se supportaient silencieusement depuis des années. Speirs savait qu'il y avait un fond de vérité dans ce qu'il disait. Ils aimaient le silence, se balader dans une nature sauvage sans rien pour leur rappeler le monde. Leurs personnalités étaient si proches, et pourtant si éloignées. Là où Speirs ne supportait pas le moindre écart de discipline, Roe était le médiateur par référence, cherchant toujours à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Speirs n'aimait pas les faiblesses, Roe en avait fait son métier. Les deux hommes se complétaient, on aurait presque pu les prendre pour des âmes sœurs.

Speirs savait pertinemment que l'un des amis de Roe, George Luz si sa mémoire était correcte, avait souvent essayé de creuser la question de savoir si les deux hommes n'avaient pas fait plus de choses ensembles que simplement se serrer la main ou, de rares fois, échanger une bref accolade.

Speirs était un requin dans un bassin de poissons rouges. Pourquoi s'abaisserait-il à leur donner le moindre petit détail sur sa vie privée ? Surtout lorsque cela le desservait ? La police ne pardonnait que rarement aux flics à la sexualité débridée.

Mais qu'importe. Même sa femme ne lui avait jamais posé la question et il s'en sortait très bien tout seul.

Mais ce soir, trêve de bêtises sur son ancienne femme et son fils qu'il ne verrait jamais grandir. Il était venu ici pour faire plaisir à son ami. Sortant lentement de sa voiture, Speirs passa sa main sur son pantalon de costume trois pièces, pour effacer le pli qu'il avait fait quand il s'était assis.

Un petit secret qu'il admettait rarement. Speirs aimait s'habiller avec de beaux vêtements. Que ce soit ses habits de cérémonie de la police, ou des costumes trois pièces, il avait un faible pour ce genre de vêtements.

Rentrant dans le club de strip tease – sûrement une idée de Luz – Speirs chercha du regard une table avec le jeune médecin. Il n'eut pas de mal à trouver la tablée. Luz était déjà en train d'hurler alors qu'une strip-teaseuse dansait langoureusement devant Roe.

S'avançant avec lenteur, Speirs s'arrêta au niveau de la table, posa une main sur l'épaule de Roe qui sursauta. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, le médecin se détendit immédiatement quand il reconnut le policier.

\- Besoin d'aide ?

Question simple, mais le regard de supplication de Roe ne laissait aucun doute quant à la réponse.

\- Chère Madame, déclara Speirs d'un ton autoritaire, saisissant le poignet de la danseuse exotique. Je crois que vous en avez fini avec ce jeune homme.

La strip-teaseuse voulu protester, mais un seul regard noir de l'homme lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux se taire.

Une ombre de sourire passa sur le visage de Speirs qui se pencha pour chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de la danseuse, tout en lui glissant dans la main quelques petites coupures.

La danseuse se saisit de l'argent d'une main experte, tout en repartant en souriant.

Luz aussi un sourcil ravi quand la danseuse se dirigea vers lui.

\- Oh oui, bébé, vas-y, je suis chaud comme la braise.

Roe rit à la blague vaseuse de Luz.

Speirs s'assit à côté de Roe, un autre homme à ses côtés.

\- Comment ça va, Dick ? demanda-t-il au rouquin qui avait l'air de sincèrement s'ennuyer.

Winters tourna la tête, souriant gentiment à Speirs et désigna son verre de jus de fruit, à peine entamé.

\- On fait aller. Lew est encore au bar. Je sens que je suis parti pour une soirée mouvementée.

Speirs hocha la tête, compréhensif. S'il y avait bien une personne sur terre qui pouvait endurer les comportements délurés de Lewis Nixon et vouloir encore de lui à la fin de la soirée, c'était définitivement Dick.

\- Courage, fut sa seule réponse.

Dick haussa les épaules. Ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Nixon ne commence à faire des choses toutes plus osées qu'idiotes.

Speirs scanna le reste de la table d'un regard absent. Son regard fut cependant arrêté bien vite par une silhouette imposante tout au bout de leur table. Assis là, une carrure aussi droite que son visage était doux, se tenait un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Speirs n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. L'homme dégageait une aura de force tranquille, tel un ours en hibernation. Speirs dévorait l'homme des yeux sans même le cacher. Ses épaules affirmées, ses yeux doux, sa bouche appétissante, ses cheveux soyeux, ses mains qui se mouvaient avec grâce alors qu'il discutait avec Compton, tout en lui était attirant.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Speirs, se penchant vers Winters.

Le rouquin se tourna vers Speirs et suivit son regard. Lorsqu'il vit la personne dont parlait son ami, il eut un petit sourire.

\- C'est Carwood Lipton, l'ingénieur.

\- Celui qui a fait des études d'aéronautique ? confirma Speirs.

\- Celui-là même.

Speirs acquiesça avec un grognement approbateur. Il voulait connaître cet homme-là plus en détail. Quelque chose en lui l'avait attiré, et il ne savait quoi. Speirs n'aimait pas les émotions qu'il ne pouvait pas assouvir ou cacher et Lipton avait déclenché chez lui une réaction de curiosité, chose qu'il n'aimait pas laisser insatisfaite. Alors il comptait bien l'assouvir, par tous les moyens possibles.

La soirée se passa relativement rapidement. Les discussions étaient vivaces et ne se tarissaient jamais. Eugene était plus que ravi de voir tous ses amis assemblés autour de lui.

Speirs, quant à lui, avait tenté plusieurs fois de discuter avec le dénommé Lipton. Il apprit avec amusement que l'ingénieur avait connu Roe lorsqu'il était venu un jour à l'hôpital, un cactus coincé sur la fesse, lors d'une randonnée un peu risquée. Roe avait été d'un professionnalisme exemplaire, comme toujours, et Lipton n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui acheter un cactus pour le remercier. Ils avaient ensuite fait quelques randonnées ensembles, car Carwood était quelqu'un qui ne pouvait rester en place.

Speirs apprit aussi que le jeune homme venait récemment de perdre sa femme dans un accident, qui avait aussi immobilisé sa mère dans un fauteuil roulant. La douleur dans la voix de Lipton était telle que Speirs ne put s'empêcher de poser une main réconfortante sur le bras de l'autre homme et presser gentiment, essayant de le rassurer comme il le pouvait.

Cela l'avait lui-même surpris. Il était connu dans le milieu pour être quelqu'un d'assez froid, certains diraient même qu'il avait un cœur de pierre, mais la raison était que Speirs ne trouvait pas une raison assez importante pour laisser libre cours à ses émotions comme un gamin de trois ans. Alors il les évacuait à coup de punchingball ou de joggings dans la forêt.

Il avait mis cette faiblesse sur le compte de l'alcool, de la soirée et du fait qu'il trouvait Carwood vraiment sympathique. Oui, l'autre homme avait insisté pour qu'il l'appelle Lip ou Carwood, ''tu comprends, ça fait un peu ringard de s'appeler comme une marque de thé''. Speirs avait souri.

Le pire était qu'il avait osé répondre à cette remarque, ''jamais je n'oserai ternir un nom d'une telle prestance, Carwood me va amplement.''

Et Lipton avait rougit. Rougit. Speirs avait fait rougir un homme. Avec une phrase digne d'un Casanova constipé. Et il n'en avait cure. Sa curiosité poussait le vice trop loin des fois.

Cette soirée fut le commencement de leur amitié.

Un bon matin, Speirs reçut un SMS alors qu'il était tranquillement assis dans sa voiture en train de patrouiller le quartier.

 _Ce weekend, randonnée en Arizona ? – Carwood L._

Speirs avait sauté sur l'occasion. De une, il adorait l'Arizona et de deux, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir l'homme de sa tête.

Lors de ce weekend, Speirs était comme un chien fou, du moins, seuls ses amis proches purent le remarquer. Roe fut le premier à lui faire remarquer le changement, suivie de près par Winters qui trouvaient tous deux étrange que Speirs ait les yeux aussi pétillants et une voix aussi enjouée.

Speirs leur dit sans équivoque d'aller se faire mettre chez les Grecs.

Le weekend, Carwood vint chercher le policier chez lui. Speirs l'attendait de pied ferme, son sac préparé, sa tenue enfilée et une bonne humeur à toute épreuve. Du moins, il n'était pas en train de préparer un plan de secours d'urgence, ce qui était assez surprenant étant donné qu'il en imaginait toujours un, au cas où la sortie avec des gens qu'ils connaissaient à peine le faisait chier.

Lorsque Carwood sortit de sa Chevrolet, Speirs manqua de dégringoler de sa marche du perron. Lipton était à tomber. Entre son jogging qui moulait ses jambes musclées et son coupe-vent qui lui donnait un air sauvage, Speirs était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour pouvoir le plaquer contre lui et sentir ses muscles.

Un psychiatre aurait tendance à dire qu'il cherchait désespérément à se faire dominer, mais qu'importe, Speirs appréciait tout rapport de force, quel qu'il soit, que ce soit au lit ou au boulot.

Carwood était complètement oublieux du monologue intérieur de Speirs. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de connaître l'autre homme. Roe ne l'avait jamais mentionné, et quel dommage. Il était fascinant. Un homme aussi mystérieux que taciturne de ce que lui avait dit Luz lorsqu'il était arrivé en retard à la soirée d'Eugene, mais pourtant, il lui avait paru avenant et très ouvert d'esprit, avec une culture aussi dense que variée.

Les randonnées étaient un plaisir coupable pour beaucoup de gens, mais encore plus pour Speirs. Le silence de la nature, la beauté d'un coucher de soleil entre deux pins, l'odeur de la forêt ou du désert, le bruit des animaux non dérangés par les hommes. Les hommes en moins. Oui vraiment, Speirs était en communion avec la nature.

Carwood, lui, aimait juste pouvoir se défouler, expulser les heures de travail et juste profiter de la paix que permettait un endroit coupé du monde. Et étrangement, ce weekend-là, les deux hommes parlèrent plus que jamais. Même Speirs, d'habitude si silencieux, semblait vouloir parler plus que nécessaire.

Ils apprirent à se connaître aussi bien que s'ils étaient amis d'enfance. Speirs savourait la moindre des discussions qu'il pouvait avoir avec Carwood et en retour, celui-ci se mettait à rire à chacune de ses blagues, pourtant assez maladroites.

Le rire de Carwood était quelque chose de merveilleux. Un rire grave, profond, mais si joyeux et pur à la fois. Speirs avait toujours les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouvert quand il l'écoutait. Un vrai cliché, mais qu'importe.

Merde, il était vraiment en train de marcher sur un terrain miné. Il essayait de tout cœur de ne pas sombrer dans l'abîme profond qu'était les sentiments, mais Carwood ne cessait de l'attirer, que ce soit par un effleurement de main sur son bras pour lui indiquer le chemin, un regard farceur lorsqu'il racontait une bêtise de son enfance ou tout simplement, son rire.

Ce soir-là, Lipton était en train d'attiser le feu. Speirs était parti se soulager dans un coin de désert. Lorsqu'il revint sur le camp, il découvrit un spectacle de toute beauté. Le feu crépitait joyeusement, avec ce son si rassurant, et Lipton était en train de contempler le ciel, un air rêveur et mélancolique sur le visage. Les ombres des flammes dansaient sur son visage, lui conférant une beauté quasi surnaturelle.

Speirs n'était pas et ne serait jamais un homme à faire des hypothèses foireuses ou des plans sur une comète inexistante. Il n'aimait pas prendre de détours.

Ses relations étaient du même acabit. Il n'aimait pas rester dans le doute, ou laisser planer des questions sans réponse.

Alors comme d'habitude, ses impulsions prirent le dessus et pour une fois, il était plus que content d'être aussi abrupt dans sa manière d'être.

En quelques pas, il se retrouva face à Carwood, qui baissa les yeux, surpris de le voir aussi près de lui.

Lipton n'eut pas le temps de réagir que des lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, figé.

Speirs n'arrivait pas à se sentir gêné. Il sentait que l'autre homme ne répondait pas, mais rien que ses lèvres sur les siennes lui donnait l'impression que sa peau était embrasée d'un feu encore plus puissant que celui d'un incendie.

Le baiser s'étira à l'infini, du moins, Speirs avait cette impression. Pour Carwood, les secondes n'étaient que trop lentes. Le choc passé, il consentit enfin à répondre à ce baiser aussi doux qu'imprévu.

Speirs cru mourir lorsque les lèvres de Lipton s'ouvrirent légèrement, laissant passer sa langue tout aussi joueuse que l'homme lui-même. Les mains de Carwood se mirent en action, rapprochant brutalement Speirs contre lui, le faisant tomber en avant.

Heureusement pour Speirs, la personne sur qui il se réceptionna s'avéra être Carwood, qui n'avait pas lâché ses lèvres d'un instant. Speirs se retrouva donc au-dessus d'un Carwood encore plus affamé que lui, qui lui dévorait les lèvres tel un incube pris d'une fièvre concupiscente.

Les mains de Lipton se firent plus pressantes contre les fesses de Speirs qui ne put retenir un grognement appréciateur. Dieu que cet homme avait des mains puissantes. Speirs ne retenait même pas ses soupirs appréciateurs alors qu'il sentait les muscles de Lipton bouger sous lui.

Bordel qu'il aimait la force que dégageait l'autre homme.

A bout de souffle, Speirs mit tout de même fin au baiser, décollant leur bouche, les lèvres rougies par les morsures répétées de Lipton.

Carwood n'était pas mieux, les yeux affamés, les lèvres gonflées, ses mains agrippant férocement le postérieur de Speirs.

\- Encore, gronda Lipton d'une voix rauque.

Speirs manqua de jouir. Il avait envie que Lipton lui morde violemment la gorge, qu'il lui arrache ses vêtements et le possède entièrement. Son psychiatre inexistant allait se faire une fortune avec ce complexe de rapport de forces.

Qu'importe, il devait tout de même faire acte de bonne foi et ne pas gâcher ce… rendez-vous ?

\- Plus tard, répondit Speirs avec difficulté.

Oh, qu'il aurait aimé se rouler par terre dès maintenant, découvrir chaque parcelle du corps de Carwood, de préférence avec sa langue, mais il devait tout d'abord régler un problème d'importance.

\- Pourquoi ? gémit Carwood, avec cette voix puissante qui faisait chavirer Speirs.

\- Même si j'aimerais beaucoup le faire à la belle étoile, je crois que nous allons devoir nous abriter, un orage arrive.

Lipton leva les yeux vers l'horizon. Malheureusement pour eux, l'orage s'annonçait déjà plus proche que prévu.

Speirs vint mordiller avec taquinerie l'oreille de Lipton.

\- Cela dit, chuchota-t-il avec une voix pleine de désir. J'ai toujours eu cette envie de le faire sous une tente ou dans la voiture. A toi de voir.

Le sourire de Lipton était plus brillant que le soleil.

Ils n'atteignirent jamais la voiture, la tente était plus proche. L'orage passa sans même qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, Speirs trop occupé à hurler son plaisir et Lipton grogner son approbation.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il fallut ranger leurs affaires et repartir vers la civilisation, Speirs se posa devant Lipton, une mine grave.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais venir habiter chez moi ?

Lipton se mit à rire doucement.

\- Ron, commença-t-il et Speirs se mit à vaciller.

Bordel qu'il aimait entendre son prénom dans la bouche de Carwood. La nuit passée, il avait eu un orgasme rien qu'en entendant Carwood lui murmurer son prénom avec luxure dans son oreille.

\- Oui ?

\- Et si on commençait par sortir ensembles ? Ne poussons pas les choses.

Le visage de Speirs se ferma mais Carwood se mit à rire avec douceur, enserrant la taille de Speirs avec ses bras puissants.

\- Je n'exclue pas l'idée de rentrer le soir chez toi régulièrement.

Les coins des lèvres de Speirs remontèrent légèrement, formant l'esquisse d'un sourire.

Finalement, Speirs pu aussi tester la voiture, Carwood n'étant que trop heureux de répondre à ses moindres désirs.

Speirs se promit qu'avant la fin de l'année, il réussirait à mettre Carwood dans son lit, mais pour de bon cette fois-ci, il avait un bon feeling avec cet homme. Même si le policier ne croyait pas au mariage ou à ce genre de conneries, il faisait confiance à son instinct, et celui-ci lui criait que cet homme était tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

Le destin avait parlé et il avait écouté.

Il allait devoir appeler Roe. Il avait trouvé son un de plus à son mariage.

* * *

Note de l'écrivain : pour toute frustration, adressez-vous à Spleen, elle-même m'a dit que je m'exposais à beaucoup d'injures, mais que c'était mon choix ! Ben écoutez, j'aime la frustration (et en plus c'est pas vrai, y a pas de frustration là-dedans alors on arrête les counneries xD)


End file.
